<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echo by GingerEl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541609">Echo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl'>GingerEl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blood, Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-World of Ruin, Pre-Canon, Road Trip, Sharing Clothes, Shower Sex, Singing in the Shower, Smut, World of Ruin, implied alcohol consumption, older gladnis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No way,” Gladio says firmly, “We’ll change plans, not rearrange. I finally have you here I’m not -”<br/>Gladio cuts off and Ignis waits for him to finish, impatient and eager.<br/>“You’re not?”<br/>“I’m not delaying again, Gods, Iggy - this has been driving me crazy?” Gladio says.<br/>“This?”<br/>“You,” Gladio says, “Ignis, come on. We’ve been waiting to do this forever, I can’t believe you were willing to lay down at the first hurdle.”<br/>“I am not,” Ignis argues, then more softly he admits, “I took it as a sign.”<br/>“Fuck signs,” Gladio grumbles, “I’m taking you on a date.”<br/>“But we don’t have any -”<br/>Gladio reaches over and squeezes his thigh. A little jolt shots up Ignis’ spine. Impatient. Eager.<br/>"Trust me,” Gladio says, “Please.”</p><p>Alternatively: Throughout the years of their relationship Gladio and Ignis learn from each other, echoing each others words back at them when they least expect it. </p><p>Written for Gladnis Weekend 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Entranced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My goblin brain took over for Gladnis Weekend and I'm not even sorry about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you so worried? Noct asks him around a mouth full of popcorn.</p><p>Prompto elbow his friend in the ribs and mutters, “Dude gross,” saving Ignis the trouble of forcing himself to reprimanding Noctis.</p><p>“What?” Noct grumbles but he thankfully swallows before going on, “It’s just <em>Gladio</em>. You literally already saw him today already.”</p><p>“They weren’t on a <em>date</em> earlier,” Prompto says grumpily and he snatches the bowl away from Noctis before he can take another handful.</p><p>Normally Ignis would try and smooth over whatever is happening there but he just doesn’t have the mental capacity right now.</p><p>He <em>should</em> have gotten ready at his own place but with both him and Gladio out of commission for the night - baring any <em>real</em> emergencies of course - he wanted to make sure Noctis and Prompto had eaten something with at least some vague kind of nutritional value before leaving them to their own devices.</p><p>Ignis passes a hand over his hair and then reaches for his gloves.</p><p>“You look great!” Prompto chirps from the couch.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ignis says gratefully.</p><p>“Try and have fun,” Noct advises, stealing the popcorn back from his friend.</p><p>Ignis offers a brief smile before his phone is suddenly vibrating against the counter where he discarded it earlier, Gladio’s picture filling the screen - credit to Prompto for <em>constantly</em> dropping pictures of them all in the group chat.</p><p>Ignis isn’t generally an anxious person, he makes a plan, he follows through and everything turns out in the end. Ignis is always thinking six steps ahead along a dozen different paths and he’s almost never taken by surprise.</p><p>But a date - with <em>Gladio</em>?</p><p>That’s completely uncharted territory, no <em>known</em> variables, no quantifiable data for Ignis to extrapolate how this might end.</p><p>Yet he’s still <em>excited. </em></p><p>Nervous and worried, but excited.</p><p>“He’s not coming up to get you?” Prompto teases, “Some <em>gentleman</em> he is.”</p><p>Ignis manages a more genuine smile and reaches for his phone, thumbing open the message to read.</p><p>[Gladio 18:57] Downstairs. Take your time, I’ll wait &lt;3</p><p>Gladio’s so sweet. <em>And</em> three minutes early.</p><p>He's <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>Ignis texts back:</p><p>[Ignis 18:58] On my way down.</p><p>“Don’t stay up too late,” Ignis warns the other two and Noct rolls his eyes mumbling <em>yeah, yeah</em> but Prompto shoots him a thumbs up.</p><p>Gladio’s leaning against his car waiting for him. Dressed down - or up, Ignis supposes seeing as his top half is covered - in nice jeans and his leather jacket over a plain black shirt. He looks amazing of course, strong and handsome and <em>delectable</em>.</p><p>Ignis hadn’t really been sure how to dress, he doesn’t own a whole string of casual attire, working too much for that to be truly necessary. All he’d done is swap his boring work shirt for his favourite purple patterned button-up. Gladio’s fond of it too, he knows, he’d told Ignis as much, whispered how it made his eyes <em>exceptionally gorgeous</em> while his fingers were gentle against Ignis’ jaw. Back when they were still dancing around this, pretending it was nothing more than a passing fancy.</p><p>Ignis had tried to let it go. Tried to ignore how hands would linger against his back and arms, how his breath would be short even before they <em>started</em> sparring, how Gladio’s eyes would burn right through him while he stood guard in whatever room Ignis was working.</p><p>“Evening, Gorgeous,” Gladio rumbles and he steps forward so he can lean down and brush the barest hint of a kiss against the very corner of Ignis’ mouth.</p><p>“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Ignis manages to say over his racing heart.</p><p>“Nah,” Gladio says, “What time did you make the reservation for?”</p><p>“Seven-fifteen,” Ignis tells him, “Is that adequate?”</p><p>What is he <em>doing</em>? Gladio is relaxed and confident and <em>wonderful</em> and here Ignis is spine stiff and awkward, saying things like <em>is that adequate</em> while Gladio smiles down at him.</p><p>“Perfect,” Gladio says. He steps back and pulls open the passenger side door, signalling for Ignis to climb inside.</p><p>Another unknown: not driving. Ignis doesn’t remember the last time he was a passenger - not outside the stressful time when he’d been teaching Noctis to drive anyway. A novelty to be sure, but a pleasant one that Ignis hopes marks the standard for the rest of the evening.</p><p>It does not.</p><p>Gladio can’t pull his car up in front of the restaurant because the road is blocked by two police cars. Lights are flashing and people in black uniforms are gathered outside the establishment Ignis was hoping for them to dine in that evening.</p><p>It’s a <em>disaster</em>.</p><p>Ignis hadn’t bothered to plan anything else, he hadn’t thought of a plan B in case of a police raid at Insomnia's finest traditional restaurant.</p><p>He hadn't thought such a thing was <em>possible</em>.</p><p>Gladio pulls the car to a stop glances once out the window towards the mayhem, once at Ignis then pulls the car back onto the road.</p><p>“I suppose we can reschedule,” Ignis says on a sigh.</p><p>It took them <em>so</em> long to get here, to finally be together like this, with all the cards on the table. With their feelings stark and honest between them.</p><p>If they have to <em>wait</em> again, to pretend again then Ignis isn’t sure they’ll ever get back here.</p><p>Gladio snorts and executes a flawless if ill-advised u-turn.</p><p>“No way,” Gladio says firmly, “We’ll <em>change</em> plans, not rearrange. I finally have you here I’m not -”</p><p>Gladio cuts off and Ignis waits for him to finish, impatient and eager.</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“I’m not delaying again, Gods, Iggy - this has been driving me crazy?” Gladio says.</p><p>“<em>This</em>?”</p><p>“You,” Gladio says, “Ignis, come on. We’ve been waiting to do this forever, I can’t believe you were willing to lay down at the first hurdle.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em>,” Ignis argues, then more softly he admits, “I took it as a sign.”</p><p>“Fuck signs,” Gladio grumbles, “I’m taking you on a <em>date</em>.”</p><p>“But we don’t have any -”</p><p>Gladio reaches over and squeezes his thigh. A little jolt shots up Ignis’ spine. Impatient. Eager.</p><p>"Trust me,” Gladio says, “Please.”</p><p>Ignis always has, there’s no reason to stop now.</p><p>-</p><p>Gladio deposits him on a bench overlooking a lush part of the park and leaves him there with another brush of lips against the corner of his mouth and promises to be back <em>before you can miss me</em>.</p><p>Fat chance of that, Ignis enjoys watching him walk away at least, but sitting alone while Gladio collects dinner from the food vendors that spring up on Friday and Saturday evenings is not how he thought this night would go. Ignis doesn’t often have time to just <em>sit</em> and perhaps for good reason because it gives him too much time to think without meaningful direction.</p><p>Gladio must think him so awkward. Perhaps he thinks Ignis is unenthusiastic, unwilling to try and -</p><p>“Here,” Gladio’s voice says and when Ignis turns his head he finds Gladio holding out a large takeaway coffee cup on his hand Ignis’ beloved <em>Ebony</em> emblazoned across the side, a smaller cup in his other hand.</p><p>Ignis takes it with a smile and after a large fortifying sip he says, “Thank you. You were gone but briefly.”</p><p>Gladio settles onto the bench beside him, close enough that the sheer warmth of him seeps right down to Ignis’ bones and eases away some of his fears.</p><p>Gladio wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be.</p><p>“I just put the order in, didn’t want to give you the chance to run away,” Gladio explains.</p><p>Ignis frowns and feels a little warmth across his cheeks. Gladio smirks.</p><p>“I would <em>not</em>,” Ignis insists.</p><p>“Nah,” Gladio says, “You’re too proud for that.”</p><p>Ignis could argue with that but he’d probably have to lie to do so.</p><p>“What did you get us?” Ignis asks instead. He’s not ever eaten from any of the stands himself but knows Prompto and Noct use to enjoy fresh donuts from one on Friday afternoons. Ignis would <em>like</em> to try it though and there’s a little part of him which makes that feel like a rebellion, like he’s <em>glad</em> the restaurants he’d picked out fell through because this feels so removed from <em>him</em> but so effortlessly <em>them</em>.</p><p>“I know what you like,” Gladio says simply. He transfers his coffee to his other hand and then wraps it over and around Ignis, settling mid way down his back between Ignis and the bench.</p><p>Leaning in close he <em>nuzzles</em> at Ignis’ hair line.</p><p>“No noodles, I promise,” Gladio all but whispers.</p><p>And it’s -</p><p>Ignis can’t describe it.</p><p>Gladio <em>knows</em> him, knows how to order food for him at an establishment he’s never visited. Knew that Ignis would need help adjusting when carefully laid plans fell apart and that he might need <em>nudging</em> in the direction of something unconventional.</p><p>It’s <em>wonderful</em>. He imagines them instead at the restaurants he chose, perhaps a little warmer but separated by a table, perusing the overly fancy offerings that surely neither of them would have enjoyed as much as this closeness.</p><p>Ignis turns his head enough to catch Gladio’s mouth with his own, just doing what feels <em>right</em> for a change. Gladio kisses him back at once, like he’d been expecting it, or <em>hoping</em> at least. Gladio’s arm tightens around his waist, pulling Ignis in tighter and Ignis’ fingers find Gladio’s leather jacket, the masculine scent of it in his nose and he grips on tight.</p><p>When they pull apart Ignis finds that Gladio has discarded his coffee on the bench when he uses his hand to adjust Ignis’ glasses that were knocked askew.</p><p>“I’m sorry your restaurant was being raided by the police,” Gladio says. He laughs a little.</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>Gladio has to leave him shortly after that to collect their food but he brings back skewers and savoury pies that disappear in three bites and Ignis has never had a more satisfying meal in his entire life.</p><p>-</p><p>Gladio stops the car outside Ignis’ apartment but when Ignis turns to offer Gladio a farewell - a kiss, he's hoping - Gladio is already sliding out from the car.</p><p>“Gladio?” Ignis says and a few seconds later his door is being pulled open for him.</p><p>“I’ll walk you upstairs,” Gladio offers, holding out his hand. Ignis takes it, allowing himself to be pulled from his seat and exhilarating in the small thrill he feels when Gladio doesn’t immediately drop his hand, just shifts his fingers to interlace against Ignis’.</p><p>“That’s an awful lot of stairs,” Ignis teases and Gladio swings their hands a little.</p><p>“To the door then,” Gladio concedes. It’s only the tip of Ignis’ tongue to invite him upstairs, just coffee and a night cap - nothing <em>more</em>.</p><p>Unless. <em>Unless</em>.</p><p>But no.</p><p>Ignis shouldn’t, <em>they</em> shouldn’t. This feels like a long time in the making but it’s still new and fresh. They both need a little time to think it through, to adjust to what will hopefully be their new normal.</p><p>Ignis <em>trips</em>.</p><p>He catches his foot on the curb as they step over it, too busy in his own mind and enjoying the presence of the man beside him.</p><p>He almost falls too, over balancing at the unexpected stumble but Gladio catches him, thick arm right around his waist and swinging him upright before Ignis can truly gather his bearings. Ignis flushes, pink across his cheeks he’s sure, but Gladio doesn’t laugh at him or smirk just gives him a firm bolstering squeeze around the waist before letting him go.</p><p>At the door Gladio turns to face him and takes Ignis’ chin between his thumb and his forefinger, tilting his head up so it’s effortless as breathing for them to kiss. Ignis breathes out through his nose, hand fisting in the leather of Gladio’s jacket again and pushing up onto his tiptoes to kiss him more firmly - deeply. Ignis feels the edge of Gladio’s grin in his kiss and when he pulls back he kisses Ignis one, two, three times; quick little affectionate pecks that make his heart swell.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ignis asks hopefully.</p><p>Gladio gently strokes across his jaw with his thumb.</p><p>“Try and keep me away.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>Ignis wouldn’t normally do this. He wouldn’t normally be jumping in to bed so fast with someone - not someone he <em>cared</em> about anyway. But it’s <em>Gladio</em> and any damage done is <em>done</em> and honestly this extra weeks has only exacerbated how Ignis feels like he’s been waiting for <em>years</em> already.</p><p>They’d gone back to Gladio’s apartment for take out and a <em>brief</em> nightcap after a long day in lieu of the more formal second date they'd agreed on. They’d eaten the take out but before Gladio could pour them both a drink he’d pressed Ignis back against the couch and now here Ignis is, stripped from head to toe and spread across Gladio’s sumptuous mattress with the spend from his <em>first</em> release sticky across his belly.</p><p>Ignis says <em>first</em> because when he’d clumsily reached for Gladio’s cock to return the favour, mouth already aching at the idea of it pressed against his tongue, Gladio had batted his hands away, kissing him into submission instead. Ignis can already feel his cock swelling again between them, gearing up for a second show. Gladio had kissed him deeply, until Ignis had been forced to pull away gasping and Gladio has set his lips and teeth to work on Ignis’ neck, hands busy plucking at Ignis’ pebbled nipples until he was squirming and groaning beneath him.</p><p>Ignis is already open and ready for him, of course, it had been a combination of Gladio’s hand on Ignis’ cock and his thick fingers, surprisingly dexterous inside of him that had made Ignis burst originally.</p><p>When he presses a palm firmly against Gladio chest his lover pulls back immediately, a frown creasing his handsome brow.</p><p>“Too much?”</p><p>Ignis shakes his head and pushes harder against Gladio’s chest, prompting him to roll over easily, settling on his back and watching Ignis with hooded eyes as the adviser swings himself easily over Gladio’s hips. Thighs spread over him, Ignis inhales sharply when he feels Gladio’s thick cock nudge up against his the rear.</p><p>“Not enough,” Ignis murmurs breathlessly.</p><p>Gladio’s broad hands find his hips, rough and warm and Ignis stoops to kiss him, pressing their torsos together and wedging his pulsing dick between their abdomens, right up against the impressive form of Gladio’s abs. One of Gladio’s hands presses down on the small of his back, holding them tighter together, <em>trapping</em> Ignis against him.</p><p>“Ignis,” Gladio groans into his mouth, “Gods you’re gorgeous, how did I ever -”</p><p>Ignis levers up again, had spread between Gladio’s pecs, the other reaching behind him for Gladio’s cock, shifting to line it up against his slick entrance.</p><p>“Wait,” Gladio says, hand shifting back to spread Ignis’ cheeks again, finger tugging almost playfully at his rim, “Are you sure you’re ready for me?”</p><p>Valid question, Ignis muses, but Ignis has always been up for a challenge.</p><p>“Trust me, please” Ignis says, shifting so Gladio’s head presses up against him, the Shield’s finger drawing back to squeeze his hip again.</p><p>Ignis arches down so Gladio presses inside him, long and broad and <em>hot</em>, until Ignis is stretched <em>wide</em>, fuller than he’s been. He's overwhelmed even before his hips are pressing tight to Gladio’s a rumbling groan escaping his lovers throat and his own mouth opening in a silent cry.</p><p>“<em>Astrals</em>,” Ignis whispers pressing his other palm flat against Gladio’s chest, right beside the other, in the hopes of staying upright.</p><p>“Fuck, babe,” Gladio groans and despite the fact he has come smeared across his belly and Gladio thick and deep inside him <em>that</em> makes him blush.</p><p>It's just a little pet name.</p><p>But its not something he’s ever had before.</p><p>Ignis tries to get up on his knees but Gladio pins his hips down and encourages him to roll with his hands, Ignis keeping Gladio seated deep inside him while moves.</p><p>“Slow,” Gladio begs, “I want this to last.”</p><p>Ignis wishes he had his glasses on still but they’d been discarded long ago, all the better for Gladio to mess Ignis up, he’d said before running his hands through Ignis’ hair, pushing it to disarray long before the perspiration had gathered at his hairline.</p><p>It doesn’t really last in the end. Not with Gladio on edge from before and Ignis oversensitive from the way Gladio had worked him over.</p><p>Ignis spills for a second time, a sharp cry leaving his mouth and thighs trembling. Gladio follows less than a minute later, thrusting up almost roughly into Ignis as he finds his peak. Ignis keeps himself up on his suddenly shaky arms and attempts to <em>breathe</em> satisfied and satiated and ruminating over the benefits of simply sliding off Gladio’s lap and falling asleep immediately.</p><p>Gladio presses against the small of his back again and Ignis meets him eagerly for a kiss, thighs still trembling even as Gladio smooths his palm up and down them over again, comforting and exhilarating all at once.</p><p>Ignis lets himself drifts sideways, settling beside Gladio on the bed with one of his legs still over him and his cheek pressed to his chest, hissing when Gladio slips free from his body.</p><p>“Good?” Gladio asks.</p><p>Ignis runs his fingers through the mess splattered across Gladio’s belly and says, “What do you think?”</p><p>Gladio chuckles, and rubs his palm up Ignis spine, pulling him in closer so there’s not a hair between them.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if I’d kept up with Ignis Scientia’s exacting standards, or not,” Gladio teases.</p><p>Ignis shakes hie head a little, turning to mouth at Gladio’s chest aimlessly.</p><p>“You, my dear, always have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The shower shuts off and the bathroom door opens.<br/>Gladio hears Ignis laugh.<br/>“Are you wearing my clothes?”<br/>Gladio blinks again and looks down.<br/>Yes. Yes he is.<br/>No wonder the boxers felt tight, Ignis is probably half the width of him.<br/>“Not that you don’t look wonderful of course,” Ignis teases. He comes closer, covered only by a small towel, skin dewy from the shower and hair damp. Gladio wants to toss him right back on the bed and completely nullify that shower.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated the tag to reflect that this chapter contains blood and injuries, though everything is okay in the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re on the road for a <em>while</em> before they can really afford to bunk in separate rooms with any sort of reliable frequency.</p><p>Gladio doesn’t mind so much - he and Ignis have always had limitations on their relationship simply because of their positions and how closely those two things are intertwined. That’s not to say it’s his preference though. He’d much rather the opportunity to spread Ignis across a bed every night, strip him out of those perfect clothes and mess up his hair.</p><p>At least he can <em>hold</em> him every night at least, rub the spot between his shoulders that’s <em>always</em> tight and run his fingers through Ignis’ hair until all the product is gone and its as soft and lax as the boyfriend in his arms.</p><p>Ignis mumbles in those few minutes where he’s neither awake or asleep, too quiet for anyone to hear if they’re not pressed right up against him, just a useless nonsense word salad that is Gladio’s favourite part of the day without fail.</p><p>Ignis is never asleep in his arms when he wakes though - well, not <em>never</em>, but enough that Gladio’s <em>barely</em> lying when he thinks it - so Gladio absorbs those soft moments to carry with him through the day when they’re crushing beasts and into the nights of daemon stlaying.</p><p>They’d made it back to the Leville in good time yesterday with a wallet full of gil and it’d been <em>Noct</em> that went ahead and got them two rooms. It means Gladio went to bed both tired from the days hunts and satiated from a <em>glorious</em> evening spent between Ignis’ thighs. Gladio wakes up groggy like he only does when he’s <em>really</em> well rested, body reluctant to escape the sleep that had been so satisfying.</p><p>He cracks open an eye and sees that Ignis has left a pile of clothes on the chair, Gods love him, Gladio’s own leather pants and Ignis’ pressed shirt most obviously visible to him and Gladio reaches blindly into the pile fingers searching for the soft cotton of boxer shorts. He can hear the shower running, Iggy’s morning ritual even though they showered off after playing last night.</p><p>Gladio’s hands find a waistband and he tugs it gently free from the pile, pushing himself upright and swinging his legs over side of the bed to pull them on. The fabric is tight around his thighs and when he stands to pull them up around his hips they dig in tight and unexpectedly uncomfortable. Gladio blinks and attempts to rub the sleep from his eye.</p><p>The shower shuts off and the bathroom door opens.</p><p>Gladio hears Ignis laugh.</p><p>“Are you wearing my clothes?”</p><p>Gladio blinks again and looks down.</p><p>Yes. Yes he is.</p><p>No wonder the boxers felt <em>tight</em>, Ignis is probably half the width of him.</p><p>“Not that you don’t look wonderful of course,” Ignis teases. He comes closer, covered only by a small towel, skin dewy from the shower and hair damp. Gladio wants to toss him right back on the bed and completely nullify that shower.</p><p>Ignis sits on the bed himself, towel still draped appropriately to cover the extra good bits and Gladio briefly clenches his fist so that he keeps his hands to himself. He hasn’t glanced at the clock yet, he doesn’t know how much time he might have before they’re due at breakfast. But it won't be enough for everything he wants, regardless.</p><p>Not that Ignis seems to have the same qualms, fingering the stretched band of the boxers around Gladio's hips and leaning forward to press his lips, satin soft, against Gladio’s abdomen.</p><p>They don’t have <em>time</em>, they really can’t do anything but still Gladio finds his hand lifting, fingers threading through the soft strands of Iggy’s hair.</p><p>“I’ll need these back, you know,” Ignis murmurs, breath hot against his skin. He pulls the band as far as it will go so it snaps loudly against his skin. It barely hurts and yet Gladio had to suppress a flinch.</p><p>“Yeah? Better take ‘em off of me then.”</p><p>Ignis hands pull at the boxers, edging them down a little with his mouth following their path. Gladio inhales sharply and gives Ignis’ hair a little tug. Ignis chuckles against him, his lips meeting up with the edge of the fabric, hands giving another tug -</p><p>Hands knock on their door, several - four Gladio suspects - fists loud so the noise reverberates around the room.</p><p>“<em>You guys better be up</em>!” Noct calls, “<em>You made me get up and so get out here so I can</em> -” his voice trails off, muffled behind the door and perhaps a hand.</p><p>Ignis laughs, just a short exhale against Gladio’s skin.</p><p>“Rain check?” he offers, one of his manicured eyebrows raising slightly.</p><p>Gladio cups his face with both palms and bends at the waist to kiss him full on the mouth.</p><p>“Rain check.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>The red giants they’d known about. <em>That’s</em> why they the two of them had come out here.</p><p>But the bombs and the yojimbo? Those had been a surprise. A nasty one.</p><p>They’d have come out with a better team if they’d known, at least grabbed Prompto, maybe Iris - Cor if he was around.</p><p>He and Ignis make a great team though, so for a while it looks as though they’ll manage, one of the giants falls and Ignis does <em>something</em> with his daggers that sets of a chain reaction and the bombs explode one by one. Gladio gets thrown off his feet by the blast but at least it’s away from the danger.</p><p>When he rolls up onto his knees he’s horrified to see Ignis squaring off with the second giant, daggers almost laughably minuscule compared to it’s monstrous form.</p><p>Ignis is incomparable of course, Gladio wouldn’t want to square up against him in a fight that couldn’t be ended with one utterance of the word <em>yield</em>. Yet all Gladio can think of doing when he fully gets his feet underneath him is rush to Iggy’s side and block the downward swipe of the massive sword. He does but Iggy cries out anyway, pain obvious and as Gladio deflects the daemon he feels a surge of heat, prickling hot against what little skin he has bare.</p><p>Gladio pushes all his strength against the daemon, desperate to find out what had made Ignis cry out in such a way. Gladio hopes the flames came <em>from</em> him and not towards him. The flames lick at the red giant, distracting it and Gladio has easily knocks it to the ground, disarming it’s giant sword from his hand.</p><p>Gladio had forgotten about the yojimbo. It comes for him while he’s arching up with his great sword, arms up and unable to defend himself.</p><p>And then the fire <em>blazes</em>, prickling on the edge of painful against his skin. The yojimbo stumbles under the wave, sword slicing against Gladio’s shoulder in a sharp tear of pain but not striking true and deadly like it might have done otherwise. It’s nothing, Gladio’s had worse, carries scars for the worse but it weakens the strength in Gladio’s blow, what he’d hoped would be a decisive victory against the giant now little more than a powerful blow. .</p><p>Ignis <em>roars</em> and Gladio sees him, all but flying towards the giant, magic in his daggers extending up the length of his forearms, wild in his fury.</p><p>Gladio doesn’t help much after that.</p><p>Ignis doesn’t give him the chance.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Ignis asks desperately when the daemons are nothing more than miasma oozing into the ground.</p><p>“Just a scratch,” Gladio says though he can feel the blood oozing sluggishly into his clothes.</p><p>“Let me feel,” Ignis demands.</p><p>Gladio couldn’t argue even if he wanted to and he peels out of his jacket - hoping it’s not ruined beyond saving - wincing as it sticks to the wetness of his skin.</p><p>Maybe it’s worse than he thought it was, Gladio thinks when he sees the blood covering him down to the elbow. Gladio catches Ignis’ hand before it can tough his skin, not wanting him to ruin his gloves.</p><p>“Blood,” Gladio warns him and in the light of their torches he sees Iggy’s face pinch, eyebrows drawing down behind his visor. Ignis isn’t completely unscathed either, extra nicks added to the scarring on his face, a sluggishly bleeding scratch on his collarbone.</p><p>“It’s deep,” Ignis surmises and Gladio marvels, not for the first time, how decisively Ignis had known he was in danger without being able to <em>see</em> what was going on, how he’d not only known that but been able to tell exactly <em>how</em> Gladio was about to be harmed.</p><p>How he was able to harness that innate magic inside him and put a stop to it.</p><p>Daemons are easier, Ignis had told him once, something about the magic or the lack there of that made daemons what they were. That Ignis’ innate connection to magic that had only grown and deepened since he lost his vision allowing Ignis to feel and predict the shape of the <em>darkness</em> the daemons formed.</p><p>Gladio glances at his <em>scratch</em>, surprised to see flesh torn fairly deep, blood continuing to pulse out of it steadily. It’s a clean slice thankfully, no jagged edges thanks to the nature of the blade but he knows hunters that have fallen to injuries like this, gone from the blood loss before making it back to camp and precious healing items.</p><p>Ignis shifts his hand slightly and a flask filled with shimmering green liquid sits against his palm - a potion, rare and valuable now without a direct source to Noct’s magic. Ignis and the Glaive do what they can, but they can only stretch themselves so thin.</p><p>“I can make it back,” Gladio argues but when he blinks his vision is hazy.</p><p>“For me,” Ignis presses and Gladio is swayed, taking the potion and breaking it in his palm. The pains recedes, a dull burn in it’s place and the flow of blood stopped. When Gladio looks again the wound is still open though less a nightmarish gash and something closer to the <em>scratch</em> he’d tried to play it off as before.</p><p>Ignis pulls his hand back to remove his glove, pulling it free with his teeth. In any other circumstance that would <em>do</em> something for Gladio but he must have lost a little more blood than he thought.</p><p>Ignis’ bare fingers trace up from his elbow, slick now with blood, and soft as a feather up towards the wound. Gladio audibly inhales when fingers touch raw flesh and Iggy shushes him apologetically, stepping forward to press a kiss against his chest.</p><p>“It’s stopped bleeding,” Ignis says and his hand pulls back. Gladio could have told him that himself, but teasing Ignis about it would be fruitless, he knows his boyfriend, understands how he has to <em>know</em>, to feel first hand the state of things or he’ll never quite believe it. Won't settle without proof everything is okay.</p><p>“Lets get going,” Gladio recommends, “Before we get caught short again.”</p><p>It’ll be a while before anything as big as the red giants reappears but little niggly daemons, annoyances that can get the drop on you if you’re unprepared pop up all the time. It’s been an almost endless wave of the little bastards since the first day the sun had failed to show itself a few years ago.</p><p>Gladio drives now, of course, and he’s not sure Ignis will ever get over the way he chafes in the passenger sea, long legs primly crossed at the ankle and hands in tight fists upon his knees. He’s more taught than usual, like a bow string the moment for before it’s loosed.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Gladio tries to reassure him, taking one hand off the wheel to place upon his partners tense knee.</p><p>“That was too close for comfort,” Ignis argues.</p><p>“We’ve made it out of worse,” Gladio reminds him, giving his knee a quick squeeze.</p><p>Ignis sighs.</p><p>“Lets get home,” Ignis murmurs, “Where I can see to you properly.”</p><p>Gladio squeezes his knee again and presses down more firmly on the accelerator. They’ll be back to Lestallum in no time.</p><p>-</p><p>Ignis showers first, Gladio pushing him into their bathroom over his protests. Gladio’s a little concerned about the scratches on his face and how close he’d been to those flames, even the tiniest of injuries can turn sour if left to fester. Gladio finally convinces him by pointing out that Gladio will need him to have clean hands if Ignis is going to help fix up his shoulder.</p><p>It already feels tight, sore and aching and Gladio worries about his ability to swing his sword above his head in the coming week. Carefully he undresses down to his boxers, tossing his clothes into a pile away from the rest of their things until they have the time and the wherewithal to clean them.</p><p>Ignis steps out of the bathroom, hair soft and damp, skin dry and pink where Ignis had obviously tried to dry himself both thoroughly <em>and</em> quickly.</p><p>He’s <em>beautiful</em> and no scars or mumbled pleas for Gladio to <em>please stop</em> whenever he says it are ever going to make Gladio think or say any different.</p><p>Ignis steps past him towards the dresser, dropping the towel and exposing the long lean line of his back to Gladio’s hungry gaze; the strength of his thighs, the soft curve of his ass and the little dip of his spine where Gladio likes to his palm against as he -</p><p>“I suggest you stop ogling and go for your shower,” Ignis cuts in, “Before you stink up the whole place.”</p><p>Gladio chuckles, unable to resist stepping close to drop a little kiss on Iggy’s shoulder and give his butt a gentle pat.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting,” Ignis promises as Gladio pulls the bathroom door closed.</p><p>The shower water is warm nowadays, rather than <em>hot</em> but it does the job, washing off the now crusty blood from his arm and soothing away some of the itchiness around the gash. The soap stings as Gladio carefully cleans it, the closest thing they have to disinfectant nowadays. Gladio washes his hair with one of the solid bars that Iris has started making, rinsing it thoroughly and then giving himself one last minute to enjoy the feeling of calm that comes over him in the shower - a few blessed moments where he has nothing to worry about but <em>this</em>.</p><p>He rings his hair out as best he can then wraps it up in a towel balanced on top of his head while he sees to his body. The wound on the front of his shoulder isn’t his only souvenir from the trip, simply the only one of note. Gladio can’t remember a time where he wasn’t littered with small scrapes and bruises.</p><p>Gladio does his best to dry his hair with the towel, brushing it out and rubbing it with the absorbent fabric until his scalp tingles three times over. When it’s passably dry he pulls it up into a ponytail as is his new custom and secures a larger towel about his hips before joining his lover in their bedroom.</p><p>Technically Ignis has dresses himself but -</p><p>“Are you wearing my clothes?” Gladio asks.</p><p>Ignis has pulled on a pair of boxers, tight and black, but over his torso he’s pulled on one of Gladio’s older hoodies, worn soft and too long for his arms, left unzipped to his reveal the delicious expanse of his firm chest.</p><p>And on his legs -</p><p>“I didn’t know the socks were yours,” Ignis teases, “I apologise.”</p><p>They’re plain things, black as night but long enough to come up just past his knees. Ignis has long legs, he’s <em>all</em> legs but the socks make them go on and on and <em>on</em>, a never ending stretch of mouthwatering muscles and skin.</p><p>Gladio rushes to the bed, where Ignis is sat with his legs elegantly crossed and reaches towards them with one hand, aiming to feel the point where fabric gives way to soft skin.</p><p>Ignis smacks his hand away, a little slap that has him recoiling even though there’s no real pain. Gladio laughs.</p><p>“You can’t look like <em>this</em> and tell me I have to keep my hands to myself,” Gladio complains.</p><p>Ignis grins and snaps his fingers.</p><p>“Let me dress your shoulder first please,” he says.</p><p>“And after?”</p><p>“If you’re feeling up to it I’m sure something can be arranged,” Ignis promises.</p><p>Gladio straightens up, thinking to grab at least some underwear to cover up with but Ignis’ hand shoots out to grab his forearm.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>Gladio chuckles, “Thought I might get dressed first.”</p><p>“No need for that,” Ignis says and he tugs on Gladio’s arm until he’s forced into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, Ignis folding his legs up more securely beneath him to make room. Ignis pushes up on his knees and presses his palm above where Gladio’s injury lays, reaching for their little container of medical supplies with the other. Gladio hadn’t even noticed Ignis had placed it on the bed.</p><p>“There’s no more bleeding?” Ignis checks.</p><p>“All stopped - looks like its a few days old now,” Gladio explains.</p><p>“I’m tempted to give you another potion and be done with it,” Ignis murmurs, “You don’t need any more scars.”</p><p>And sure enough there’s a little green flask tucked up amongst the gauze and the wipes.</p><p>“Better to save it for an emergency,” Gladio says. He won’t have his <em>vanity</em> be the reason he or Iggy or Prompto or <em>Iris</em> doesn’t receive life saving care out in the field. He won’t even consider it.</p><p>Ignis nods and sets about his work, seamlessly pulling the wound closed with narrow adhesive strips that itch but are certainly more pleasant that having a needle threaded through his skin over and over. When it’s done Ignis smooths some kind of medical balm over it, the scent of which makes Gladio’s nose twitch and covers it with a wide bandage.</p><p>Ignis presses a kiss to his collarbone, wiping his hands off on a clean towel.</p><p>“All done, love,” Ignis tells him and Gladio waits not <em>im</em>patiently while Ignis gathers up the med-box and stows it carefully on one of the little tables wedged in beside their bed.</p><p>As soon as it’s settled Gladio grabs Ignis around the waist and all but tosses him onto his back, scrambling between Iggy’s thighs faster than the adviser can pull them up to entice him in. Ignis lands laughing, hand trailing up to Gladio's good shoulder and tilting his head upwards eagerly for Gladio's kiss. Gladio presses his palms flat along Ignis’ torso, pushing the fabric of his hoody away so it doesn’t impede his view.</p><p>Gladio nudged Ignis’ face to the side so he has unrestricted access to the unmarked column of his throat - for now anyway - and Ignis hisses, arching his spine at the first gentle press of Gladio’s teeth.</p><p>“You could give me a moment to undress, you know,” Ignis chides.</p><p>“No,” Gladio grumbles, but he betrays himself by reaching for the waist of Iggy’s boxers with the hand he’s not using to support his weight. Ignis laughs again.</p><p>When Gladio’s wrestled Iggy out of his underwear he fulfils his earlier desire and grasps hold of his thigh, digging his thumb into the firm muscles just above the back of Ignis’ knee, right where the fabric ends until Ignis chokes out a low groan and squirms under him, pressing their growing arousals together.</p><p>It had been an adjustment making love after Ignis had lost his vision. Not because Ignis was any less desirable or <em>desired</em> any less but because neither of them could rely on sight alone to know how things were going. No longer could a blazing look tell the contents of a long conversation, instead they were learning, still, to be more expressive with <em>words</em> and the art of communicating through soft touches against a jaw, a breathless moan pressed against skin.</p><p>“I want you just like this,” Gladio murmurs as he rears back on his knees to look down at his beloved spread on the bed, in more than a little disarray, exposed to his hungry gaze. Ignis arches his back like he thinks Gladio still needs encouragement and when he settles spine flat again he reaches between Gladio’s thighs to briefly touch between his thighs, fingers running teasingly up the underside of his aching arousal.</p><p>One of Iggy’s legs is tucked up high around Gladio’s waist but the other is spread wide, exposing the soft alabaster skin of his inner thigh. Gladio huffs through his nose, mouth watering and bends slightly to put his mouth against that skin, lips starting at the edge of his high socks and trailing down towards the junction of his hip, revelling in the low noise of Ignis’ moan.</p><p>Gladio nuzzles into the divot of Iggy’s hip, breath ragged and his own arousal fairly <em>pulsing</em>. He waits for the telltale restless shift of Ignis’ hips before moving over to lick a stripe up the firm underside of Iggy’s cock, mouthing at the head as all of Iggy's breath seems to leave him in one burst. Gladio pushes Ignis’ leg wide again knowing Ignis will keep it out of the way because he’s just <em>so good</em> and it frees Gladio’s hand up to reach back behind Iggy’s balls and press to fingers against the sensitive spot there at the exact moment he draws the length of Iggy’s dick deep into his mouth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Ignis hisses, hips jerking his cock further into Gladio’s mouth, panting as the shock of the dual stimulation settles a little.</p><p>Gladio feels Ignis’ hand in his hair, the strands of his still damp ponytail wrapped around Iggy’s fingers. Ignis gives a little tug and Gladio works him carefully, taking him deeper into his mouth and rubbing his fingers in a slow little circle. Ignis gasps and gives a harsher tug, making Gladio pull off his length with a grin.</p><p>“No good?” Gladio teases.</p><p>“You know damn well it is, you <em>brute</em>,” Ignis seethes, “Now get up here so you can fuck me properly.”</p><p>Gladio laughs but does as he’s told, settling over Ignis for another deep kiss, erections pressing together between their abdomens.</p><p>“Tell me we have lube,” Gladio begs around Ignis’ mouth, only to get a chuckle in response.</p><p>It’s a real concern, with supplies running low and facilities for creating things diminished the world is having to set priorities on what it crafts. There are a hundred different ways that Gladio and Ignis can enjoy and indulge in each other bodies, of course, and they do but sometimes - like now - the need to be <em>together</em>, to join as one is inescapable.</p><p>Ignis twists a little out of his hold, reaching for draw, when opened he rummages clumsily for a few seconds and comes back with a small tube in his hand. A little roughly he pushes the tube against Gladio’s chest, taking Gladio's cock in hand again for a new round of teasing.</p><p>“Enough of that,” Gladio says, snapping open the cap and squirting some across three fingers. Generous but not <em>wasteful</em>. “Or <em>you</em> won’t get to have any fun tonight.”</p><p>Ignis bites his lip, and gives his length one last squeeze, a little <em>twist</em> under Gladio’s head before he withdraws his hand.</p><p>“Like you’d leave me unsatisfied,” Ignis reminds him, another beautiful arch of his spine that half makes Gladio want to roll him over onto his belly, press his face into the mattress and tilt his hips into the air and <em>really</em> give it to him like he knows Iggy likes.</p><p>Gladio shakes his head, pressing the tips of all three slick fingers right up against Ignis’ hole before slowly sliding home with just one. Ignis sighs, pressing down into it with his teeth buried in his bottom lip again.</p><p>“Never,” Gladio promises.</p><p>“More,” Ignis demands, the moment Gladio is past the second knuckle.</p><p>“Impatient,” Gladio teases.</p><p>Ignis playfully swats his uninjured shoulder with his foot and breathes, “Very.”</p><p>Gladio withdraws his first finger, quickly checks the next is slick enough with his thumb and then presses them deep in one smooth motion, twisting as he bottoms out, spreading them gently, slowly, until Ignis’ breath hitches on a little gasp.</p><p>“Mmm, better?” Gladio asks.</p><p>Ignis’ fingers twist into their bedspread, holding on tight.</p><p>“Almost,” he says.</p><p>Gladio hooks the knee around his waist up over his shoulder, ignoring the slight rub of discomfort and rubbing the scruff on his jaw against Iggy’s thigh to distract him as he pulls free of his entrance again. Gladio presses straight in with three knowing Ignis can take it, that he <em>likes</em> it. He’s rewarded with one of Iggy’s best noises, a breathless groan that tumbles up from his chest and out between pretty lips in a long drawn out rumble of sound.</p><p>“Gods, Igs,” Gladio groans, hooking his fingers just so making that soft groan morph into a sharp cry.</p><p>Gladio pulls his fingers free slowly, stretching them apart as he does, just to make sure, and when he’s free he reaches for the lube again. Quickly he slicks up his length, adding a little extra around Iggy’s stretched hole and slots the head of his cock right against it, taking the time to tease just a little by pressing against but not quite entering his pretty boyfriend.</p><p>“<em>Gladio</em>,” Ignis snaps.</p><p>Gladio’s laughing when he finally presses inside, slowly shifting forward until he’s all the way inside and Ignis’ legs are clamped so tight around him he couldn’t move away again even if he wanted. The fabric of Iggy's knee highs rubs against Gladio's sensitised skin, unfamiliar and exhilarating.</p><p>“Babe,” Gladio breathes, settling forward over Ignis’ form with his forearms either side of Iggy’s head, resting his forehead against his loves so their panting breathes mingle between them.</p><p>Ignis moans again as Gladio shifts inside him, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s ribs to press his fingers into Gladio’s back, nails just short of biting when Gladio pulls his hips back enough to make a full thrust. Ignis’ cock jerks between them, pressure on either side from how close they're pressed and as Gladio builds up a steady rhythm, rolling his hips back and away so he barely has to separate from Ignis for a second, his name falls from Iggy’s lips like a mantra.</p><p>“Gladio,” Ignis sighs when the shield nuzzles into his hairline, making space for himself to kiss and bite at the sharp edge of Iggy’s jaw.</p><p>“<em>Gladio</em>,” Ignis groans as he tightens around Gladio’s length, body clenching around Gladio's almost brutal thrust. Gladio jerking into the exquisite softness of Iggy’s body.</p><p>“Gladio, <em>please</em>,” Ignis whines when it gets to be too much, Gladio’s hips rolling faster, short sharp thrusts that tap against his sweet spot. Ignis grinds back in earnest, rubbing his drooling cock between their bellies, gasping as his thighs start to shake.</p><p>Gladio’s on a knife edge, ready to drop over into bliss at the slightest moment but he’d promised not to leave Ignis unsatisfied. He never has and to do so now would be the greatest dishonour of his life. Probably.</p><p>Ignis gasps, head tossed back into the pillows and Gladio gets the full view of his beautiful face tensing and then relaxing as he finds his peak. His dick spurts hot and messy between them as Gladio keep doing <em>exactly</em> what he doing, not stopping for even a second until Ignis’ fingers dig into his back again. Nails sharp against his skin, dragging marks into his flesh as Iggy finds his rhythm once more, rolling his hips to push Gladio on and his lover's name falling from his lips one last time, a heartfelt plea whispered into the sacred space between them.</p><p>“<em>Gladio</em>.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Gladio groans back, hunching over to press his forehead to Iggy’s collarbone, ears close to the sound of Iggy’s pounding heart as his body clenches beautifully around Gladio’s cock, perfect as always. It pulls Gladio right over the crest of his peak until <em>his</em> vision is blurring and the world narrows down to nothing but him and Ignis and every beautiful millimetre of skin where they are pressed together.</p><p>“I love you,” Ignis says after a while and it helps pull Gladio back down to Eos.</p><p>“I love you, more,” Gladio argues.</p><p>Ignis snorts, an inelegant sound that nobody gets to hear but <em>him</em>. Gladio loves him even more.</p><p>“Sap,” Ignis says, but his lips find Gladio’s hairline, fingers pushing through the hair that had come loose from his hair tie.</p><p>Gladio pulls himself up with a groan, slipping free in a satisfying rush of wetness. Ignis squirms on the bed, face still lax and when Gladio settles beside him he rolls over, close enough that their noses touch. Rather than rushing them off for a shower Ignis settles in to spend an extra minute catching his breath.</p><p>“How’s your shoulder?” Ignis asks, hand gently coming to rest at the edge of the bandage.</p><p>“You know I completely forgot I was ever hurt.”</p><p>Ignis laughs, lips brushing the corner of Gladio’s mouth.</p><p>“All part of my master plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A real sticky situation, that,” Ignis teases.<br/>Gladio groans and Ignis feels him go to step past him but Ignis catches him around the elbow to halt his path instead. The arm in his hand is raised and Ignis assumes this is the one that is mess so carefully he trails his hand up Gladio’s arm, tilting the hand towards his face. When his finger encounters the start of a sticky trail at the base of Gladio’s thumb he tuts softly, teasingly.<br/>“Well aren’t you sweet,” Ignis says licking a stripe up the side of Gladio’s thumb, a trail of sticky sweetness filling his mouth, “A real honey.”<br/>Gladio groans again and in his minds eye Ignis pictures him throwing his head back and rolling his eyes.<br/>“That was the corniest thing I ever heard,” Gladio complains in a low mutter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis is puttering around the kitchen, slowly gathering the things together to make one of Gladio’s favourites for dinner.</p><p>His <em>husband</em> isn’t long back from work - training fresh recruits for the Crownsguard - and as always he’s gone to relax in the shower, wind down after a long day on his feet with kids sometimes little more than half his age.</p><p>His husband is still spry of course, the same impressive form he was in his twenties but now he’s cresting the middle of his thirties certain things are starting to slow down - he takes a little longer recover from injuries and when he stretches out his shoulders in the morning he hisses as the joints pop.</p><p>They’ve <em>all</em> slowed down since the dawn came, for one reason or another.</p><p>But mostly because they <em>can</em>.</p><p>Food, <em>real food</em>, still seems such a strange and wonderful thing to Ignis. He’d gotten his skill back working with tins and jars, questionable monster bits and the scraggly little vegetables Sania had managed to grow under the artificial lights. Ignis had learnt to dice, shred and saute in that first year, getting back into the more complex things as time went on and resources allowed.</p><p>Ignis might even be <em>better</em> now, now he’s relying solely on his nose and bursts of flavour against his tongue.</p><p>Ignis tests the thick gravy surrounding the bulette shanks, adds a <em>little</em> more pepper and then slides the covered dish back into the oven, turning the heat down a little lower so it can sit and wait until Gladio’s ready for it.</p><p>Ignis tilts his head and listens and there - over the hum and the splatter of the shower comes the soft not <em>entirely </em>melodic sound of his husband singing to himself in the shower.</p><p>Gladio’s <em>always</em> sung in the shower, a soft hum under his breath when things are safe and calm. It had died off a lot during their road-trip and it wasn’t until -</p><p>Until they’d seen dawn again that Ignis had been blessed by the sound once more as part of their morning routine. Ignis had been sure it would stop being a part of Gladio when they began their new normal, that it would forever be a part of his memories - much like the amber colour of Gladio’s eyes and the fall of dark hair that would almost cover them when he’s first waking up in the morning.</p><p>Ignis <em>knows</em> what Gladio looks like now, has mapped him out with his hands, all six and a half feet of him, to trace over every familiar dip and valley. Ignis knows the notches and scars, learnt the new ones as they’d appeared, run fingertips through the rough hair of his beard as it had grown in thicker and longer.</p><p>Ignis edges closer to the bathroom door to listen, laughing when he catches the familiar tune of an old and <em>ridiculous</em> ballad. If it can even be classed as such a thing.</p><p>“…<em>feel the love tonight</em>.”</p><p>Unable to resist Ignis turns the door handle into the bathroom, stepping into warm steam as it billows around him. Ignis doesn’t <em>need</em> a shower and he’d refused Gladio’s offer to join him when he’d first gotten home because of a need to get dinner done.</p><p>But <em>now</em>.</p><p>Now that dinner is taking care of itself Ignis can take the time to picture Gladio with his long hair wet and loose down his back, soap suds caught on his impressive shoulders and water gathering in the cut lines of his abdomen.</p><p>Ignis unbuttons his shirt and starts to slip it of his shoulders.</p><p>“…<em>to make kings and vagabonds</em>…”</p><p>Gladio’s voice cuts out and Ignis listens as the flow of water lessens from a torrent to a more gentle out pour.</p><p>“Change your mind, babe?” Gladio says.</p><p>“You beckoned me in with your siren call,” Ignis teases.</p><p>Gladio laughs and then pitches his voice louder singing with joy, if not any actual tone, “<em>An enchanted moment, and it sees me through</em>.”</p><p>The sliding door of the shower opens and Ignis steps out of his slacks, hurrying to push his boxers down and move into their spacious shower. Gladio scoops him up around the waist the moment he’s inside, slamming the door closed again and twisting Ignis around so he’s under the warm spray. Ignis laughs as his hair becomes sodden and heavy, falling down over his forehead until Gladio sets him on his feet and pushes it back with his fingers.</p><p>“<em>It's enough for this restless warrior</em>,” Gladio croons right into his ear, “<em>Just to be with you.</em>”</p><p>Ignis laughs, tossing his head back further under the spray, stifling only when Gladio moves his lips down to his throat, pressing gently but insistently into the damp skin.</p><p>“That was the corniest thing I’ve ever heard,” Ignis says flatly, though honestly he <em>loves</em> it, his huge silly man and his effortless ability to crack through Ignis’ hard shell and make him laugh.</p><p>They’re idiots, both of them.</p><p>Complete and utter idiots in love.</p><p>Ignis can’t quite believe it’s been almost fifteen years of this, he can’t quite believe he ever earned it.</p><p>“Mhm,” Gladio murmurs, “But I mean it.”</p><p>Gladio’s mouth covers his own then and Ignis drapes his arms over broad shoulders, raising half onto his toes to make it easier on his lover. One wide hand presses into the small of his back to slot their hips together - and isn’t that <em>exciting</em> - while the other strokes down Ignis' flank and over his hip until Gladio's fingers are pressing, <em>kneading</em> into the flesh of his ass.</p><p>“One track mind,” Ignis whispers when he’s regained the use of his tongue.</p><p>“You’re the one that took your clothes off,” Gladio reminds him, nudging his hips forward to press his swelling arousal into Ignis’ hip, “What did you expect me to do.”</p><p>Ignis kisses along Gladio’s jaw, rubbing his cheek into the rough hair and enjoying the way it tingles against his skin.</p><p>“Have a little self restraint?” Ignis offers but he’s the one that takes a little half step back so he can take his husbands cock in hand and start to work him to full hardness.</p><p>“I hope your well equipped,” Ignis says, giving him a teasing but undeniably fond squeeze around his girth.</p><p>“Mhm. Lube stashed behind my conditioner,” Gladio explains, “I started keeping it there <em>weeks </em>ago. After the last time.”</p><p>Well, what can Ignis say? There’s something incredibly arousing about running his hands over the wet skin of hi lover, licking drops of warm water from peaked nipples and feeling the water rain down upon him while he enjoys the weight of Gladio’s cock against his tongue.</p><p>“Presumptuous.”</p><p>“I prefer eternal optimist,” Gladio argues.</p><p>Ignis shakes his head and twists his unoccupied hand into wet strands, directing Gladio’s mouth back to his own, licking the water droplets from his lips before pushing his way into Gladio’s mouth.</p><p>Gladio kisses him back, lips quick and tongue clever and Ignis feels knocked off his feet despite them being securely on the ground, the advantage he though he had over his lover disappearing in half a second. Ignis has <em>never</em> had the upper hand here, not since the first time Gladio had picked him up for a date, not since they’d sat hip to hip on that bench, Gladio letting Ignis break the little savoury pies apart so he could try and work out how they were made.</p><p>Gladio places a hand on each of his hips and gives a squeeze.</p><p>“Turn around?” Gladio asks quietly.</p><p>Ignis drops one last kiss on Gladio’s full lips and spins to face the wall, bracing his hands against the clean white tiles.</p><p>“Shit babe,” Gladio groans as he palms Ignis’ ass again, jiggling the little padding he has and making an appreciative noise.</p><p>“How long have I got?” Gladio asks before his mouth ghosts along Ignis’ shoulder.</p><p>“Dinner will keep but not forever,” Ignis says, arching his spine a little so he’s all but presenting himself to his husbands gaze.</p><p>One of Gladio’s hands passes water slick fingers sliding across his entrance. Ignis hears the soft rattle of plastic bottles knocking together and a click that’s so familiar to Ignis his own cock actually gives a needy twitch at the sound.</p><p>And yet Gladio’s other hand doesn’t come, doesn’t run over him with cold slick fingers or teasingly trace the edge of him.</p><p>“Gladio…” Ignis complains, voice coming out more like a breathless moan than he had anticipated.</p><p>“I got you,” Gladio promises and then the rough pad of his fingers runs over his entrance, smoothed over by the viscous liquid. Ignis pushes back and Gladio laughs as he presses one finger inside of him muttering, “Alright, alright.”</p><p>Sometimes Gladio makes a real meal out of getting Ignis ready for him and while Ignis <em>loves</em> it, loves the delicious twinge of frustration that comes with being denied, more often than not Ignis’ impatience wins out and he's begging for more before Gladio's had his fill of him.</p><p>Gladio seems to feel the same today, stretching him open with a kind of brutal efficiency that only winds Ignis up tighter and tighter. Rocking back and forth in little movements to press Gladio’s broad fingertips against his sweet spot, desperate to try and keep him inside when he tries to withdraw. When Gladio’s hands withdraws fully it’s all of Ignis’ self control not to whine, allowing himself only the comfort of leaning further forward, folding his arms against the tiles and resting his forehead upon them.</p><p>The warm fall of the shower water cascade down his spine.</p><p>Gladio presses the length of his cock between Ignis’ ass cheeks, not moving him in the slightest and just grinding his hips back and forth, thighs pressed tight to his husband’s so that the length of him pulls back and forth against Ignis’ entrance.</p><p>“Like this?” Gladio asks and Ignis can only nod his head.</p><p><em>Please, please, please</em>, he thinks.</p><p>“Baby,” Gladio coos and he presses his thick head right up against him before drawing away to rut against him like he had been before, “I need <em>words</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Gladiolus Amicitia</em>,” Ignis hisses, “I swear if you don’t -”</p><p>Gladio presses into him, pausing just a few inches deep and Ignis shifts his feet against the tiles, moan caught in a wordless exhale.</p><p>“Hmm? What was that Ignis <em>Amicitia</em>? What were you saying?”</p><p>Ignis tries to rock back, to take his length in fully but Gladio holds his hips so tight that Ignis would have to twist right out of his hold to escape. Which Ignis does <em>not</em> want to do.</p><p>“Should never have taken your name,” Ignis mutters and then cries out because Gladio thrusts the rest of the way home, a rough punch of his hips that rocks Ignis forward. Ignis is suddenly glad his face is cushioned by the flesh of his arms.</p><p>Gladio leans over him, covering his back with his torso. Ignis would feel cold with the water no longer falling over him but Gladio’s form is so broad, so <em>warm</em> that Ignis feels hotter than ever. Gladio’s arm wraps around his torso, fingers pausing to tug playfully at his nipples so the second moan Ignis gives at the next rough thrust of his lover is tinged with a laugh. Palm flat between Ignis’ hips Gladio presses inward and Ignis clenches around him on instinct, unfathomably full in a way that’s never quite become familiar to him, has never become less thrilling, less <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>Gladio gives him maybe half a dozen thrusts like that, deep and powerful, the sound of his thighs slapping against Ignis’ rear echoing over the sound of the running water.</p><p>Bless the Citadel and the never ending hot water. Ignis is sure the re-builders are pleased its being put to such good use.</p><p>Then Gladio changes his rhythm slightly, hips moving faster but maybe not as deep, just a continuous back and forth against Ignis’ sweet spot. Gladio removes his palm from Ignis’ belly but Ignis gets no reprieve because that hand is immediately wrapping around his cock.</p><p>Ignis swears, pushing away from the wall again, palms against the tiles and arms extended so his back is tight to Gladio’s chest. As anticipated Gladio’s mouth finds his shoulder, opening up so his teeth can press firmly against his flesh. Ignis moans aloud so Gladio knows he appreciates it, unable to find words under the dual assault.</p><p>“Gotta be fast, huh?” Gladio rumbles in his ears, “Not gonna be a problem - <em>shit</em>. How do you <em>still</em> feel this good?”</p><p>Ignis moans again, rocking back in time with Gladio’s thrusts. He wishes he had the faculties to reach down to squeeze Gladio’s hand tighter about him, encourage him to stroke a little faster perhaps but Ignis doesn’t think he can manage. Not when the only thing keeping him upright is Gladio’s arm across his torso and his own tenuous grip on the tiles. But somehow Gladio <em>knows</em> because his hand squeezes, twists delectably around the base and then stops completely, thumb playing with Ignis’ slit until he moans again, head tossed back on Gladio shoulder.</p><p>“That’s it,” Gladio murmurs, “Give it to me Iggy, I wanna see you.”</p><p>“Nngh, Gladio,” Ignis groans, “Please.”</p><p>Gladio thrusts a little harder, rougher, feet adjusting behind Ignis’ on the tiles. Ignis hangs there, right on the edge of his orgasm, cresting for a delicious long drawn out moment. Gladio opens his mouth against his shoulder once more, teeth pressing down and the slight edge of pain careens Ignis into his orgasm, coming in hot rush in several long spurts against their tiles, moan battling against Gladio’s rough groan as he feels his husband come too, filling him up even more so Ignis feels weak under the weight of his satisfaction.</p><p>Gladio rolls his hips slowly, squeezing a few last drops from Ignis’ spent member, kissing over the bruise bitten into his shoulder.</p><p>Coming back to himself a little Ignis removes one of his hands from the wall and reaches down to gently take Gladio’s hand off his cock, lacing their fingers together he brings their hands to rest against his heaving stomach. Gladio rests his forehead against the back of Ignis’ neck.</p><p>“I hope you made extra for dinner,” Gladio laughs, “I’m suddenly ravenous.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>Ignis is rarely out of bed last. He almost never lays about and languishes in the comfort of the blankets.</p><p>It's always been that way, since before the road trip and right through the decade of darkness to unfortunately persist to this very day. It’s not that Ignis enjoys <em>wasting</em> time but now they've gotten a little breathing room, now Insomnia is mostly settled in the years following the dawn Ignis thinks he wouldn’t mind a lazy morning now and then. Instead he wakes up with the sun almost every day, light filtering through the gap in their curtains so it warms his face.</p><p>But this morning he and Gladio had woken at the same time, Ignis’ head a little fuzzy from from one too many drinks with Prompto and Gladio had squeezed him tight in his thick arms and <em>demanded</em> he stay abed a little longer. Ignis <em>has</em> been overworked a little recently, an annoying hiccup in the trade deal with Accordo. It’ll all iron out fine, Ignis is certain, but -</p><p>It’s been a long week.</p><p>When his lazing is no longer comforting and instead starts to feel <em>guilty</em> Ignis pushes the blankets back and swings his legs over the edge, bare feet touching the cold wooden flooring. He reaches for his visor and slips it on to protect himself from his sensitivity to the bright light that shines through to their quarters. Forgoing a shirt he pads towards the living room in just his sleep pants – the silk of which he can feel against his fingertips and a rich plum colour according to Gladio.</p><p>There’s noise in the kitchen, a faint clatter of plates and then cutlery being set down. Ignis walks towards it eagerly, following the scent of melted butter and sugar.</p><p>It’s not that Gladio <em>never</em> cooks it’s just that they both know Ignis is better at it and that to this day Ignis still feels some comfort in cooking for his friends and family. A true joy in listening to them enjoy a well cooked meal and know they’re all well taken care of in the very moment.</p><p>Ignis hears a noise, a wet sputter of air as liquid tries to leave a squeezy container shortly followed by Gladio’s low rough swear before the sound of plastic hitting the counter top.</p><p>“Everything alright love?” Ignis asks, stepping to the other side of the counter, to where Gladio must be standing. Ignis can sense the bulk of him, feel his innate warmth as he steps closer.</p><p>“I was trying to get your pancakes ready to bring you in bed but instead…” Gladio trails off and Ignis senses the shrug in the air.</p><p>“A real <em>sticky</em> situation, that,” Ignis teases.</p><p>Gladio groans and Ignis feels him go to step past him but Ignis catches him around the elbow to halt his path instead. The arm in his hand is raised and Ignis assumes this is the one that is mess so carefully he trails his hand up Gladio’s arm, tilting the hand towards his face. When his finger encounters the start of a sticky trail at the base of Gladio’s thumb he tuts softly, teasingly.</p><p>“Well aren’t you <em>sweet</em>,” Ignis says licking a stripe up the side of Gladio’s thumb, a trail of sticky sweetness filling his mouth, “A real <em>honey</em>.”</p><p>Gladio groans again and in his minds eye Ignis pictures him throwing his head back and rolling his eyes.</p><p>“That was the corniest thing I ever heard,” Gladio complains in a low mutter.</p><p>Ignis laughs and sucks the end of Gladio’s thumb into his mouth, tongue swiping across the pad. His husband groans but there’s a different quality to it this time.</p><p>Gladio leans in close and uses his clean hand to push Ignis’ visor up his forehead so he can press a gentle kiss to the damaged skin around his eye. Part of their morning ritual.</p><p>“Eat your damn pancakes before they get cold,” Gladio rumbles.</p><p>Ignis laughs and says, “I’ll <em>buzz</em> right along and do that.”</p><p>As he steps towards where the food is set out Gladio swats him smartly on the backside.</p><p>Fair is fair, Ignis supposes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of Gladnis weekend 😭 I hope you enjoyed the ride!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy do I love Gladnis.<br/>Chat and fic updates on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_">@Ginger_El_</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>